Cancers of the stomach and the esophagus (gastroesophageal; GE) are among the malignancies with the highest unmet medical need. Gastric cancer is the second leading cause of cancer death worldwide. The incidence of esophageal cancer has increased in recent decades, coinciding with a shift in histological type and primary tumor location. Adenocarcinoma of the esophagus is now more prevalent than squamous cell carcinoma in the United States and Western Europe, with most tumors located in the distal esophagus. The overall five-year survival rate for GE cancer is 20-25%, despite the aggressiveness of established standard treatment associated with substantial side effects.
The majority of patients presents with locally advanced or metastatic disease and have to be subjected to first-line chemotherapy. Treatment regimens are based on a backbone of platinum and fluoropyrimidine derivatives mostly combined with a third compound (e.g. taxane or anthracyclines). Still, median progression free survival of 5 to 7 months and median overall survival of 9 to 11 months are the best that can be expected.
The lack of a major benefit from the various newer generation combination chemotherapy regimens for these cancers has stimulated research into the use of targeted agents. Recently, for Her2/neu-positive gastroesophageal cancers Trastuzumab has been approved. However, as only ˜20% of patients express the target and are eligible for this treatment, the medical need is still high.
The tight junction molecule Claudin 18 splice variant 2 (Claudin 18.2 (CLDN18.2)) is a member of the claudin family of tight junction proteins. CLDN18.2 is a 27.8 kDa transmembrane protein comprising four membrane spanning domains with two small extracellular loops.
In normal tissues there is no detectable expression of CLDN18.2 by RT-PCR with exception of stomach. Immunohistochemistry with CLDN18.2 specific antibodies reveals stomach as the only positive tissue.
CLDN18.2 is a highly selective gastric lineage antigen expressed exclusively on short-lived differentiated gastric epithelial cells. CLDN18.2 is maintained in the course of malignant transformation and thus frequently displayed on the surface of human gastric cancer cells. Moreover, this pan-tumoral antigen is ectopically activated at significant levels in esophageal, pancreatic and lung adenocarcinomas. The CLDN18.2 protein is also localized in lymph node metastases of gastric cancer adenocarcinomas and in distant metastases especially into the ovary (so-called Krukenberg tumors).
The chimeric IgG1 antibody IMAB362 which is directed against CLDN18.2 has been developed by Ganymed Pharmaceuticals AG. IMAB362 recognizes the first extracellular domain (ECD1) of CLDN18.2 with high affinity and specificity. IMAB362 does not bind to any other claudin family member including the closely related splice variant 1 of Claudin 18 (CLDN18.1). IMAB362 shows precise tumor cell specificity and bundles four independent highly potent mechanisms of action. Upon target binding IMAB362 mediates cell killing by ADCC, CDC and induction of apoptosis induced by cross linking of the target at the tumor cell surface and direct inhibition of proliferation. Thus, IMAB362 lyses efficiently CLDN18.2-positive cells, including human gastric cancer cell lines in vitro and in vivo. Mice bearing CLDN18.2-positive cancer cell lines have a survival benefit and up to 40% of mice show regression of their tumor when treated with IMAB362.
The toxicity and PK/TK profile of IMAB362 has been thoroughly examined in mice and cynomolgus monkeys including dose range finding studies, 28-day repeated dose toxicity studies in cynomolgus and a 3-month repeated dose toxicity study in mice. In both mice (longest treatment duration weekly administration for 3 months, highest dose levels 400 mg/kg) and cynomolgus monkeys (up to 5 weekly applications of up to 100 mg/kg) repeated doses of IMAB362 i.v. are well tolerated. No signs of systemic or local toxicity are induced. Specifically, no gastric toxicity has been observed in any toxicity study. IMAB362 does not induce immune activation and cytokine release. No adverse effects on male or female reproductive organs were recorded. IMAB362 does not bind to tissues lacking the target. Biodistribution studies in mice indicate that the reason for lack of gastric toxicity is most likely compartimentalization of tight junctions at the luminal site in healthy gastric epithelia, which appears to impair accessibility of the IMAB362 epitope profoundly. This compartimentalization is lost upon malignant transformation rendering the epitope drugable by IMAB362.
Here we present data demonstrating that administration of an anti-CLDN18.2 antibody such as IMAB362 to human patients with gastroesophageal cancer is safe and well-tolerated up to a dose of at least 1000 mg/m2. Furthermore, the data presented herein demonstrate that the antibody is fully functional in these patients to execute anti-tumor cell effects and evidence for antitumoral activity was obtained.